


Lightning & Boomerang: a Sokkla musical

by mcdn11



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula Joins the Gaang (Avatar), Badass Sokka (Avatar), F/M, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Happy Azula (Avatar), Musicals, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Azula (Avatar), azula is scarred, because I'm not a great author, iron is an absent uncle to our protagonist, its supposed to be kinda funny, probably won't be tho, water tribe warriors adopt azula, zuko is the favorite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcdn11/pseuds/mcdn11
Summary: What if Ozai had favored Zuko over Azula? What if Azula had been the one scarred and banished? What if the Water Tribe Warriors led by Hakoda found a scarred firebender floating in the middle of the sea?Azula never knew what love was. Her mother, uncle, and father all loved her brother and left her forgotten. The only time her father paid any attention to her was when she had to fight in an Agni Kai.Scarred and under new companionship, the princess of the Fire Nation meets a certain Water Tribe teen and learns what love means.Meanwhile, Sokka tried to figure out why the world seems to turn into a musical when people are around a firebender.Banished Azula AU. Sokkla.And it's a musical. So yes, there will be random times when they break into song.
Relationships: Aang & Azula (Avatar), Azula & Hakoda (Avatar), Azula & Katara (Avatar), Azula & Ozai & Zuko, Azula & Toph Beifong, Azula/Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Lightning & Boomerang: a Sokkla musical

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this is really bad, but I had a moment of procrastination and wanted to imagine Avatar as a musical but Sokkla and that's where this crack fic came up to be. 
> 
> So I wanted it to be Sokkla but also wanted it to be during cannon, but there was no way to do that in a plausible way. So then I said "what if Azula was banished" but then that would just be her repeating Zuko and that's boring. So, in this story, Ursa still favors Zuko, but also Ozai. Zuko is never banished or scarred, instead it's Azula. And she's now with the men of the Water Tribe bc why not.
> 
> If you've read my other stories, you might be disappointed. I wouldn't expect any less. 
> 
> The song is Just A Girl by No Doubt. It's a really good song if you want to listen to it.

Appa growled as he landed close to Chameleon Bay. It was a small bay with cliffs surrounding it, making it the perfect secluded spot for the Water Tribe warriors to set camp. There were around four wooden vessels anchored in the bay, and just a few tents put up. But it was as clear as day that those were the Southern Water Tribe warriors.

“You haven’t seen you dad in over two years. You must be so excited!” The bald a hundred- and twelve-year-old kid told his companion.

His companion put a hand in his mouth as he retched. “I know I should be, but I just feel sick to my stomach.”

“Don’t worry about it. He’s going to be so happy to see you.” The avatar put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

The Water Tribesman smiled back at him. “So what about you? Are you nervous to meet this Guru?”

“Not at all. I’m ready to master the Avatar state. I’ll do whatever it takes.” He said with determination. His companion jumped off the sky-bison and turned around to face the kid. “See you in a week. Yip yip!”

The sky bison took off, and the Water Tribe teen was left standing alone in the cliff, looking down to his tribe’s camp. He sighed heavily before making his way down to where he understood his father was.

It was a weird feeling. He knew he wanted to do this, but at the same time, he was extremely nervous. What if his father was mad about him for leaving the village alone? What if his father was mad at him for not bringing Katara? What if something had happened and his father was not even there?

Thousands of intrusive thoughts entered his mind, and he did his best to push them deep down. There was nothing that could stop him from meeting his father. He was here, after three years of not seeing him, here he was. Already a man, and hopefully someone who his dad could be proud of.

As he walked inside the camp, the warriors stopped doing what they were doing and began to stare at him. They looked serious, as if they didn’t want him there.

A bunch of them began to approach the teen, and all he could do was stand his ground.

“Sokka! Good to see you!” One of the warriors said as he offered his hand, greeting him in the traditional Water Tribe fashion. Sokka smiled tremendously as he clasped the arm of the warrior, greeting him back. The warriors laughed as they took their turns to greet the Chief’s son.

Just as they had circled him, the warriors parted to make way for the teen to walk towards the main tent, where his father was currently at. Sokka walked silently towards where the tent stood and didn’t think twice before opening the two flaps.

Inside the tent were seven warriors all dressed in their nation blue. Two sat on their knees on a pelt situated in the left, and two sat the same way but on the right side. One was sitting on the left center figure, and he could recognize Bato sitting on the right. On the center, Sokka knew that it was his father who was sitting cross-legged.

Bato nudged his father, and the Chief looked up.

“Sokka.” He smiled.

“Hi dad.” Sokka returned the smile.

The chief stood up from his position and walked towards his son, engulfing him in a warm hug. The teen felt complete happiness being at his father’s side. It was what he always wanted. Back when his father left the tribe in order to fight in the war, Sokka had begged to go with him. But he was too young, so his father forbade him. Instead, he was to keep the village and his sister safe from harm.

But now he was grown. He was a man that could fit in with his tribe, with the warriors that fought for peace.

“Bato told me that you and Katara have been helping the Avatar.” His dad told him as they separated from the hug.

Sokka nodded with his head. “Yeah, we’ve been all around the world with Aang. Katara had to stay in Ba Sing Se to help the Generals form a plan to invade the Fire Nation.”

There was a movement on one of the corners of the tent. Sokka frowned and focused his vision on the corner, where he found a young girl with red clothes. She was sitting cross-legged and with her back resting on the back of the tent. Her hair was black, and she wore two bangs that outlined her angular face. Her eyes were golden, but he could only see one of them well. The left side of her face was covered with a horrible scar that reached her ear. She must’ve been his age or a little younger, yet she still held a look of wisdom. As if she had seen much more than he had.

“Who’s she?” Sokka asked the men inside the tent while he pointed his index finger at the girl.

“That’s Si Fah.” Bato responded.

“Don’t worry about her. She’s just a girl.” Another man said, laughing at the implication of his words.

Sokka narrowed his eyes at the girl. “She looks Fire Nation. Doesn’t that bother you?”

The men laughed. Sokka looked around to try to find what about what she said was so funny.

“What?” he asked

“She’s just a little girl. She won’t do anything.” Bato said.

“But what if she’s a firebender?” Sokka inquired

“She _is_ a firebender.”

“What?! The why is she here?! Why isn’t she chained up or-”

“Sokka.” His father said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Si Fah won’t harm us. Even though she is Fire Nation, they have inflicted great harm on her. Besides, we won’t imprison a young girl.”

“Even if she ends up turning on us, she won’t be able to do much. After all, she’s just a girl.” Bato finished with a scoff.

Said girl stood up abruptly, turning her head towards the group of men talking about her. She had a furious expression, and Sokka instantly knew he should be afraid of her.

Some weird sounds started coming out of nowhere, and the Water Tribe teen looked terrified. The girl, Si Fah, walked towards Sokka and pointed his finger at his chest.

_“Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
I'm exposed and it's no big surprise”_

The girl had begun to sing, and the men around her also began to move on sync. Sokka looked around distressed, but nobody seemed to think any of this was out of the usual.

Si Fah turned towards all the other men in the tent and laughed.

_  
“Don't you think I know exactly where I stand?  
This world is forcing me to hold your hand._

_'Cause I'm just a girl, oh, little old me  
Well, don't let me out of your sight  
Oh, I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
So don't let me have any rights_

_Oh, I've had it up to here”_

The girl ran outside, followed by the warriors from inside the tent. Sokka followed them, only to be confused by the choreography that was happening in front of his eyes. The girl had a pained look in her face, while all, _all_ of the men formed a circle around her.

_“The moment that I step outside  
So many reasons for me to run and hide  
I can't do the little things I hold so dear” _the girl firebended a flame, which she maintained in the palm of her hand. But that wasn’t what shocked Sokka. What shocked him was the color of the flame. The flame was blue, the color of his nation. But it was still fire.

 _  
“'Cause it's all those little things that I fear”_ she sang as she touched the scar in her face with the hand that didn’t hold the fire.

_“'Cause I'm just a girl, I'd rather not be  
'Cause they won't let me bend late at night  
Oh, I'm just a girl, guess I'm some kind of freak  
'Cause they all sit and stare with their eyes”_

Si Fah ran towards him, the flame in her hand already extinguished. Sokka tried to walk away, but there was a body behind him stopping him from moving out of the way.

_  
“Oh, I'm just a girl, take a good look at me  
Just your typical prototype_

_Oh, I've had it up to here”_

The men began to actually dance. They were all synchronized, moving accordingly to how the teenage girl danced. It was as if they all followed her with their eyes and movement, but it looked really weird to Sokka. The strange noise kept playing, and Sokka had no idea where it came from. It was weird, it had rhythm and could be considered music, but it was just so different from anything he had ever heard.

_“Oh, am I making myself clear?_

_I'm just a girl  
I'm just a girl in the world  
That's all that you'll let me be”_

She firebended a huge blue flame towards the air, not harming anyone but clearly showing the immense power she held.

_“Oh, I'm just a girl, living in captivity  
Your rule of thumb makes me worrisome  
Oh, I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?  
What I've succumbed to is making me numb_

_Oh, I'm just a girl, my apologies  
What I've become is so burdensome  
Oh, I'm just a girl, lucky me  
Twiddle-dum, there's no comparison_

_Oh, I've had it up to_  
Oh, I've had it up to  
Oh, I've had it up to here”

The strange noise stopped and, just as quickly as they started dancing around, everyone continued on as if nothing had happened.

“…what the fuck was that?” Sokka asked out loud.

The only person who heard him was Si Fah, who approached the teenager with a predatory look.

“Are you Hakoda’s son?” She asked Sokka

He gulped. “Umm yes?”

The firebender looked at him up and down, inspecting every aspect of his physique. He felt very uncomfortable being in front of this girl, who for some reason held an aura of superiority despite being surrounded by warriors.

“I expected you to be more muscular.”

“Why was everyone dancing around? Why were you singing?” Sokka asked the girl.

She looked at the Water Tribe teen as if he were crazy. “Nobody told me you were not right in the head.”

“Me?! What was that random music?!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Sokka looked flabbergasted at the young woman. He looked around to see if anyone was playing a strange joke on him, but nobody even seemed to be paying attention to the pair.

“Why are you even here? You’re Fire Nation.”

“Great job at pointing out the obvious.” She sneered.

Sokka tried hard not to roll his eyes. “What are you doing with my father and the other warriors from my tribe?”

“Mostly listening to stories about the cold barren land you call home. Sometimes I help the cook with the fire.”

“Are you spying on them?”

Si Fah laughed. “Oh please, as if they had any valuable information. Besides, who would I give it to? I’m banished from my nation. There’s no point to gather information if I can’t give it to anyone.”

Sokka crossed his arms. “Maybe you’d want the information as a way to return home.”

“Nobody waits for me at home. I’d rather stay with these sexist pigs than be anywhere near my family.”

“I don’t trust you.”

The girl shrugged her arms. “You don’t have to. The only thing you’ll have to do is act civilized when I’m around, and not make any racist jokes or comments while I’m nearby. Otherwise,” she ignited a blue flame in her hand. “my scar will look like a scratch compared to what you’re going to end up like.”

Sokka didn’t get a chance to reply. The strange girl just turned around and walked away, entering the big tent where he met her at first.

“What a strange day…” Sokka muttered, making his way to where his father was preparing bombs.


End file.
